


Tryst

by HeathenVampires



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fun smutty times, Modern AU, This was just a quick prompt, Unrelated Valcup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: If someone had told Valka a week ago she would be following a young man to his room, she would have called them mad.





	Tryst

**Purely shameless smut really. I needed some Valcup so I'm sure you guys did too.**

**(Valcup stories are coming, I just want to finish something else first. They will be better than this, too)**

**Unrelated!Valcup oneshot, because, well, I haven't done that before.**

-HTTYD-

If someone had told Valka even a handful of days ago that she would be letting a man half her age take her to his room, she would have called them crazy. It wasn't the sort of thing she  _did,_ not ever. But there he was, tie loose around his neck as he slid the key card into it's slot, opening his hotel door and letting Valka in alongside him before he closed it.

He tossed her a playful smirk, shedding his tie and suit jacket properly. Unbuttoned the crimson shirts collar with an audible sigh of relief, exposing that jutting, bobbing Adam's apple Valka felt a strange compulsion to bite. A waft of aftershave accompanied the motion, rich and alluring and not helping Valka tamp down the urge to bite him.

"Drink?"

Valka shook her head. Wanted her mind clear to reserve the memories of the madness tonight, knowing she would never again act in such a fashion.

"Suit yourself. Make yourself at home, won't be a minute."

She perched awkwardly on the edge of his bed, nerves sinking in without him close enough to melt her brain. When Valka first laid eyes on Henry - or Hiccup, as he apparently went by - downstairs, she hadn't been quite able to believe anybody had such beautiful eyes. He was easily one of the youngest at the function, something her work had put together and Hiccup, having just done some graphic work for them, got invited out of courtesy.

Focused heavily on saving endangered animals, Valka mostly worked with actual animals. Not technological artists with a habit of gesturing wildly in midair and displaying dexterity of artists fingers whenever he fiddled with anything.

Hiccup had had eyes on Valka almost the second he walked in. Beautiful, mesmerising eyes. After the initial meet and greets, Hiccup had made a bit of a beeline for her. Half-expecting some kind of leering guy who would expect her to be so flattered a young man was interested in a divorced woman in her forties that she fell all over him, Valka was pleasantly surprised.

Oh, he was definitely hitting on her. But Hiccup also engaged her in proper conversation, didn't ply her constantly with alcohol to lower her inhibitions and he appeared genuinely interested in the work they did, and explained his art to her.

All the while, Valka was resisting the urge to lunge at him every time he flashed her that smirk. She was mortified to have to admit to herself that this man of twenty-something was actually a serious temptation, one she was increasingly weakening toward giving in to.

And now, here she was in his room. They hadn't even kissed yet; Hiccup seemed to know better than to instigate it where they may be seen.

Hiccup exited the bathroom, now sans his boots and socks too and letting out a pleased sound as he felt carpet beneath his toes.

"Oh, that's good. Would you mind taking off your shoes?"

"Are you worried I'll damage the carpet?"

"No, I plan on kissing you and you're already taller than me."

Gods, he didn't waste time. Valka removed her boots, let Hiccup pull her to her feet. Their height difference was minimal barefoot, but there was still a lean down motion for her when he placed soft lips against her own. Sweet Freya, how long had it been since Valka was even kissed? A while. Longer still since she had been kissed like  _this,_ the innate knowledge of where to apply pressure, where to lessen and almost pull away.

"Can I undress you?"

The fact he  _asked_ was amazing, made her unfathomably weak in the knees as she nodded. His mouth tipped up in a grin, those nimble fingers dancing over her blouse buttons to leave bared skin in their wake. Freed from her skirt, the buttery yellow fabric fluttered off het arms, left Valka in only a bra to cover her top half.

Hiccups mouth quickly ventured across newly revealed skin, hot breath condensing on her rapidly heating flesh. Valka's back hit the bed again, bra peeled off her before Valka could worry he was used to seeing the pert, youthful breasts of women his own age. If Hiccup noticed that, he didn't say. His hands splayed over the soft mounds, groaning as though they gave him pleasure simply to touch.

"You're fucking gorgeous. Couldn't take my eyes off you all night."

Valka could only whimper needily in response, tugging at his shirt buttons and he took the hint. It meant taking his hands from her skin, which Valka didn't enjoy, but then he was slipping lean arms and a slender torso free of crimson fabric, crawling up her body to kiss her and pressing their bare skin together. Despite herself, Valka thrilled in the firm evidence of desire pressing against her belly.

Her hands ran over his back, his chest, feeling ropey muscles on his wiry frame and Hiccup bit lightly at her neck, mouth moving down until he could run his tongue over her nipple. Valka made a choked sound of pure need, unsure where this harlot inside her had come from but knowing she had to have this young man and soon. Blood pumping hot to feed the throbbing ache between her thighs, Valka bucked and arched under his mouth as it attacked her breasts with pleasure that held a delicious edge of pain in his exuberance.

When Hiccup's hands landed on her hips, Valka lifted agreeably to allow him to divest her of her skirt, sheer tights going with it. He stood to remove his own trousers, then crossed the room to his travel case. Valka almost protested, but saw he was retrieving a small box that she spied 'condoms' written on as he returned.

"Planning on getting lucky?"

Hiccup chuckled, kneeling on the bed over her thigh. The tent of hjs boxers looked unbelievably inviting, her hands itching to touch.

"Not specifically, but it would suck to be caught unprepared, no?"

"True."

When Valka moved, Hiccup went agreeably, watching with dark eyes and parted lips when she reached to tug his boxers down to expose his cock. Thick and flushed with blood, it jumped and pulsed in her hand and Hiccup gasped lightly, panting already when Valka's mouth touched him. He tasted bitter, but it was arousing in itself to feel him hot and hard in her mouth, to hear him moan and curse under his breath in response. He murmured praise, spurring a slightly clumsy Valka on until he reached down to stop her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, if anything it was a little  _too_ good. I'm not done with you yet."

Hiccup clearly believed in reciprocating, tugging away Valka's underwear and putting his mouth to exceedingly good use. As eager as he had been on her breasts, he was twice as demanding for her pleasure, her moans and bucking hips when his tongue was on her clit. Only when Valka was twisting, shaking and desperate to come did Hiccup let her catch her breath, smirking as she trembled.

"Don't stop!"

Grinning, Hiccup picked up a condom, rolling it along his shaft with those slim, talented fingers. Those fingers that had been inside her, seeking the spots that made her devolve into a feral creature of sexuality and little more. How did he  _do_  that?

"Told you, not done with you yet. Got a preferred position?"

Valka didn't care so long as he fucked her, shook her head and mewled happily when Hiccup settled between her spread, shaking thighs, kissing her as he slipped inside her with such ease. Hungry for him, Valka hooked her legs around his back, holding him tight against her. His eyes lit up at her responsiveness, hand sliding down her thigh until he reached her ass, slapping a hand there and the sharp heat made her buck, tighten on his cock. She had never known that to feel so good.

Confident in his movements, Hiccup tested the angles of his thrusts until he found that one that made her cry out, nails scraping over his shoulders in an attempt for purchase against the tearing waves of pleasure rolling through her. Every thrust held her just at that edge, not quite letting her come but the darts of molten heat were turning her to jelly already.

"Gods... more!"

Hiccup delivered, thrusting harder, faster, hand wrapping around her thigh and shifting her so he could hit her deeper. Wound tight and coiling tighter, Valka dug her thighs into his waist and shattered beneath him. This maddeningly attractive man had Valka feeling almost  _too_  much, especially when he used his fingers to swipe across her clit for an added pulse of heat that made her mind go utterly blank. She was nothing but a receptacle for pleasure, for him to find his own pleasure now.

Gasping, panting, hips still rocking as he softened, Hiccup pressed a soft kiss against het mouth and smirked.

"Damn, that was awesome."

"Mhmm."

Valka hadn't found her words yet, felt Hiccup pull out and let out a quiet protest as he moved to dispose of the condom, wanting his flushed skin back near hers and the smell of his aftershave mixed with sex available to inhale. Thankfully, he returned swiftly, cleaning himself up and offering Valka wipes to do the same. Then he stretched out along the bed, one arm slung up behind his head as he observed Valka's naked body. She almost felt shy, but his eyes were naught but desire.

"Is this the part where you get dressed and sneak out while I'm in the bathroom?"

"Why? Do you want me to go?"

He shook his head, running fingers over her shoulder to graze the top of her breast.

"Hel no, I'm hoping for a round two. Maybe three."

Already shivering slightly with a fresh well of desire, Valka supposed the madness of her toyboy tryst was not yet over. Pushing herself up on still-weak arms, she stretched up and breathed against his ear to earn a lovely shudder from him.

"I'm not done with you yet."

-HTTYD-

**Hopefully this will tide us Valcup lovers over until I'm able to start their story.**


End file.
